Su Última Sonrisa
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una historia sobre Kaoru y su padre. Espero que les guste.


**_Su última sonrisa_**

**_Acto único_**

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Regresaré tan pronto como pueda.-

-Está bien.- respondió la joven con la cabeza un poco gacha, al verlo con su pequeño bolso de viaje listo para marchar. -Ten cuidado, por favor.-

Lo habían llamado con urgencia como apoyo a la última escuadrilla de soldados que iba a la guerra. Y él, aunque predicaba el no matar, sospechaba que le sería difícil mantener el ideal. Pero no tenía muchas opciones y aceptó el llamado.

-Sé una chica fuerte y mantén abierta la escuela. El trabajo es lo más importante.-

-Como tú digas.-

Su labio inferior temblaba pero no podía permitir que él lo notara. Sabía que a él no le gustaba verla llorar, ya que se ponía nervioso y no sabía que actitud tomar, sintiéndose incómodo. Se esforzó al máximo y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba la cara.

-Acá estaré esperando tu regreso. Ya lo verás. Después de todo, prometiste buscar a alguien que me enseñara a cocinar.-

Esas palabras dichas con cierto optimismo y convicción eran las que él quería escuchar. Ya no había nada más que decir, podía irse en paz, porque Kaoru era una chica fuerte.

-Sigue dando tu mejor esfuerzo y no dejes que nada te bote al suelo.-

-Tal como me enseñaste, así lo haré.-

-Genzai cuidará de ti.-

-Lo sé.- Kaoru sintió nuevamente un horrible nudo en la garganta y fue incapaz de decir más. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo e impedir que se fuera, pero sólo tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos y aunque deseaba rebelarse contra ese destino, sabía que debía acatar la separación que se le imponía.

Su padre se veía enorme y fuerte frente a ella. "No debo preocuparme. Él volverá. ¡Volverá! Porque padre regresará a nuestra casa, a dar clases a nuestros alumnos en el dojo. Pero… si él estuviera seguro de eso, tal vez no se hubiera apresurado tanto en ascenderme a maestro ayudante. O tal vez… claro, es para que los estudiantes me tengan respeto en este tiempo sin él."

Kaoru sintió la brisa acariciarle el rostro y de inmediato, la mano cálida y grande de su padre posarse sobre su mejilla. Entonces, por primera vez reparó en que sus ojos estaban húmedos… aunque se veía tan grande, y tan fuerte… él también tenía ganas de llorar.

La abrazó fuertemente, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

-Papito… - susurró ella, y se cobijó en su pecho.- Te quiero mucho.-dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Y yo a ti, hija querida. Has sido… - Kojiro la abrazó aún más fuerte, motivado por una fuerte emoción al pensar que la dejaba sola y que tal vez no la volvería a ver.- … Has sido el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. El apoyo, la compañía… la luz de nuestro hogar. Hoy marcharé y te pido, por favor… que durante mi ausencia no dejes de esforzarte, no dejes de ser fuerte… vive tu vida intensamente y toma las oportunidades de ser feliz.-

Kaoru se sorprendió mucho, porque nunca antes su padre le había hablado así. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se aferró más a él, cerrando los ojos.

-Así lo haré.-

-Y pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de sonreír. Ese es siempre un alivio para el corazón cansado que te ve. Por lo menos, siempre lo ha sido para el mío.-

Kaoru no dijo nada, sólo asintió. No quería decirle que se moría del miedo de que le pasara algo en la guerra, porque quizá, si lo decía, pasara en verdad. No quería conjurar a la mala suerte.

Kojiro Kamiya la besó en las mejillas y en la frente, sonriéndole antes de recobrar la compostura. Luego, se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar.

Apoyada en el enorme portón de madera, la joven observó la espalda de su padre hasta que dobló, siguiendo el sendero, y se perdió de su vista.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

Fin "Su última sonrisa"

Febrero 14, 2009

Notas de autora

Hola!!!

Ha hecho un calor de locos en Santiago de Chile y al menos queda el consuelo de que las noches son frescas.

En lo personal, tuve un problema al escribir este fic porque estaba tan metida que, cuando ha llegado mi esposo, me ha preguntado que por qué tenía los ojos llorosos. A pesar de que me gustan los finales felices… acá no se puede decir que las cosas hayan acabado bien.

Iba a continuar el fic hasta los días en que Kenshin ya estaba en casa con Kaoru pero llegué a la conclusión que eso sería redundar en la idea que creo, ha quedado plantada en la trama. Y además, esto ha quedado corto y bonito. Yo siempre he encontrado lindas las relaciones que se dan entre un padre y una hija, porque es con ellas que los hombres grandes sacan a relucir su ternura y torpeza para expresarla.

Pasando a otro tema, he tenido una complicación en "Prisionera" porque ya he escrito un par de episodios pero no me gusta como quedó. Supongo que esto no saldrá tan fácil como yo creía, pero seguiré esforzándome en que quede interesante.

Espero leernos pronto y les quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo a mi fan fic anterior, "Aquella tarde".

Un beso.


End file.
